Harry Potter & The Return of the Dark Forces
by huffleclaw22
Summary: What if Bellatrix is somehow still alive? Back to avenge Voldemort? Yes, Dark Forces have once again invaded Hogwarts, the Chamber has been opened again, and Muggle-Borns must fear the worst is yet to come. At the end of the Second Wizarding War, the Third is just beginning. Can Harry Potter defeat the dark and save the Wizarding World...again?


***Collab fic with Sourgrapesnape24. PLEASE READ A/N and NOTE.**

**A/N: Characters/places/etc. belong to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended. Also this is somewhat AU because Fred Weasley, Snape, and some others who didn't survive the 2nd Wizarding War are still alive and Snape is still Headmaster, but the Carrows are gone.**

***Note: There are alot of Hufflepuff stereotypes in this to add more comedic parts. I have absolutely NOTHING against Hufflepuffs so I don't want to offend anyone who got sorted into Hufflepuff or likes that house. Its not my favorite house, mine is personally Ravenclaw and Sourgrapesnape24's is Slytherin, but I think its a really cool house. I'm not saying that all Hufflepuffs fit the stereotypes, but some do. There are plenty of smart Hufflepuffs like Ernie MacMillan, for example. If anyone is offended, please don't be, we do NOT mean anything bad. I just know that people take house bashing seriously (if someone insulted Ravenclaw I'd be mad too). I am NOT bashing Hufflepuff, we're just making fun of the stereotypes. I also really like all the Hufflepuff characters in the movies/books. Also, while I'm pointing out the "not as smart" stereotype, I'm also pointing out that Hufflepuffs are also very nice and good people in general. :)-Huffleclaw22**

* * *

_**~HARRY POTTER AND THE RETURN OF THE DARK FORCES~ Ch. 1; Dark Forces Return**_

* * *

_Hogwarts Castle, 1999._

It was a chilly day at Hogwarts with a slight wind blowing over the castle. The sky had an odd tint to it, like, something wasn't quite right. There was a slight tension around the castle, as if people could tell something was wrong.

Life at Hogwarts had been pretty dull after Harry Potter and his fellow class of 1998 members had graduated. However, with Severus Snape as Headmaster and Dumbledore's Army still in action, it could never get too boring.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood were sitting in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Ginny had her mind on other matters, she was daydreaming about her boyfriend, otherwise known as the hero of the Second Wizarding War, Harry Potter.

"Miss Weasley, please pay attention while I am speaking to the class," Professor Holland, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and new head of Slytherin House, scolded. Professor Holland was a short, plump witch, with auburn hair and brown eyes that could cast a glare that would give Snape's a run for his galleons, and always wore gemstone necklaces and sapphire, ruby, or purple robes.

Ginny looked up. "Sorry, Professor,"she mumbled quietly. Professor Holland nodded and returned to her lecture. "As I was saying-"

Professor McGonagall bust into the classroom, her face masked with fear. Professor Holland stopped talking and looked at the deeply frightened McGonagall. "Minerva?" she asked uneasily. McGonagall shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat;

"I am afraid, students, that dark forces have returned to Hogwarts. Somehow the Chamber of Secrets has managed to open itself...this time it has snatched one of the first year Ravenclaw girls. I am afraid students, that we may have to fight again and if we cannot figure this out, the school must be closed. Please if all of you could head to your respective dormitories immediately. Professor Holland please come with me you're needed at a head of house meeting," she announced, then exited quickly with Professor Holland running behind her.

The classroom erupted into chaos and panic. The students didn't understand, hadn't they just defeated the darkness for good the year before? Instead of heading to the dormitories, Ginny grabbed Luna and the invisibility cloak that Harry had given her when he graduated. She always carried it in her bag for emergencies. "What are we doing Ginny?" Luna asked.

"Look we have to find Harry. This is serious." Ginny was on the verge of tears, remembering when she had been the one snatched into the Chamber as a first year. "But they've instructed us to go to our dorm-" Ginny cut her off as her vision blurred, she could faintly hear Snape shouting instructions to the staff in the background.

_"Ginny Weasley you will do what I ask of you, I am powerful and I am in control, do what I say, do what I say..." Tom Riddle's words echoed over and over in her mind, invading her thoughts. She stepped closer to the Chamber of Secrets, Tom Riddle whispered parseltongue in her mind, and somehow Ginny was able to repeat it and open the Chamber._

_She jumped into the giant hole and slid down into the Chamber. Snake skins littered the hard, dungeon like, floors and the room looked like no one had been down there for years. "Good job Ginny, now go to the circular door..." Tom's voice echoed in her mind. "Please! I'm scared! Can't I meet you?" she'd called out._

_"Soon, Ginny, soon. I'm just on the other side of the door." Tom's voice suddenly couldn't be heard in her mind but from far away yet somewhat close. Ginny had made her way to the door, which opened by itself this time. Standing right in front of her was a teenage boy in old Slytherin robes. _

_"Are...are...are you him?" she'd asked nervously. The young man nodded "Yes, Ginny Weasley, follow me into...the Chamber of Secrets." he'd spoken ominously and she'd followed. It was a large chamber and carved into the front wall was a giant sculpture of Salazar Slytherin himself. The room smelled musty and wet, it made Ginny uneasy._

_"What...do you want from me?" she'd asked. Tom Riddle had grinned, drew out his wand, shot a spell of pure dark magic, and before Ginny knew it, she was knocked unconscious on the stone cold floor._

"Ginny! Ginny! Are you alright?" Luna's voice echoed into her thought stream. Ginny's eyes blinked open, she was on the floor in the hallway. Luna was slapping her face. "What happened?!" Ginny muttered, clutching the back of her head. Luna shrugged "I was talking and you cut me off, then you just, well...fainted."

Luna helped Ginny to her feet. "Let's go." Ginny mumbled, dragging Luna along. They had to find Harry. Now.


End file.
